


We Lost her Twice.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Mention of Mary Winchester - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: This what I think happened after the Winchester brother got back to bunker after Mary died.





	We Lost her Twice.

Once they got back to the Bunker Sam and Dean went to their rooms. The youngest Winchester changed into comfy clothes and laid his bed just looking at the fan above him. He wasn't sure how long he laid there when he heard Dean knock on his door. 

“You can come in.” 

*****

Dean walked into the room with a few beers and sat on Sam's bed. The youngest brother sat and lead against the headboard and looked at his brother. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close. Dean felt himself starting to sob. He wrapped his arms around his baby brother and held on like it was last life line.

“Fuck, Sammy. We lost her twice.” 

“I know Dee. I know it has to be harder for you, because you remember losing her the first time around.” He said softly. 

“I don't know if I can do this again.” Dean said softly. 

“Listen to me, you heard Cas, she's at peace and with dad.” 

“You're right.” 

“It's always going to you and me against the world. Always remember that.”

Dean pulled away and smiled softly at his baby brother. “Do you care if I stay in here with you tonight?” 

“Not at all. I would actually love it.” 

*****

Sam turned on the TV and Netflix. He kept on low so they could still talk to each other if they wanted too. 

“Did I ever tell about how when mom came back she took me down because she didn't believe, I was her little Dean.” 

Sam gave a small laugh. “That's too funny, you were taken down by a chick.” 

“Shut up Bitch.” Dean said with a small smile. 

“Bite me Jerk. I'm going to miss her.” Sam said softly. 

“I'm just happy that you got time with her.” 

“Me too.” 

They went back to watching the shitty horror movie together and drinking. It was almost two in morning when they started getting tired. Dean went to get up and go his own room when Sam's gabbed his wrist. Dean looked at his baby brother and gave a softly smile as he laid back down in the bed. They both got under covers. Dean pulled Sam close to him and wrapped his arm around him and held him tight. Sam laid his head on his older brother's shoulder. He felt Dean place a gentle kiss to the top of head. 

“Night Jerk.” 

“Night Bitch.” 

Sam listened to make sure Dean was asleep first before he let himself fall asleep. He knew that he would have to patient and understanding as Dean worked through his grief. But he knew that they could get through anything together like they always did.


End file.
